Korhal Palace
Korhal PalaceKorhal Palace, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2011-02-16 (or the Imperial Palace) is the residence of the Emperor of the Terran Dominion. It is located in Augustgrad, capital city of the Dominion throne world of Korhal. Overview The palace's exterior features gates and a courtyard that separates them from the actual palace structure. Its interior includes a throne room, war room,Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. and a psi-shielded panic room. It is defended by the Imperial Guard and numerous computer-controlled weapons and security cameras are present also.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The Bunker The Bunker is a war room underneath Korhal Palace that was installed shortly after Arcturus Mengsk came into power, and was designed to be impervious to any conceivable attack. It is hundreds of meters underground and surrounded by multiple layers of reinforced plascrete and lead supplemented by mu-metal and super-conducting meshes. Its air and water are filtered down to a molecular level. The Bunker's exterior is grounded against electromagnetic pulses and charged particle radiation, and is fifty meters deeper than even protoss purification can reach. The Bunker has instant communications with all of Korhal IV, as well as every ship and orbital station in the Korhal system, and is defended by an armory of small arms weapons, a contingent of troops, and enough supplies for one-hundred occupants to wait out a ten-year siege. The Bunker continued to be used well into the reign of Emperor Valerian Mengsk.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. History Construction on the palace continued in sync with Augustgrad. As with the city, construction on the structure was still ongoing even until after the Great War. The palace was besieged by the UED Expeditionary Fleet during the . The palace fell but Mengsk escaped capture and execution.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. In 2503, spectres led by Gabriel Tosh invaded the palace in an attempt to kidnap Emperor Mengsk, but were fended off by a ghost, Nova Terra.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. During the Second Great War, Mengsk took refuge in the palace from outraged citizenry when his war crimes during the Great War became known.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after mission "Media Blitz" (in English). 2010. Kerrigan's Second Invasion of Korhal During Kerrigan's invasion of Korhal, she surrounded and attacked the palace itself. Kerrigan destroyed the gates to the palace, allowing her to enter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. She then cut her way through Mengsk's guards and confronted Mengsk in his office, located at the top of his palace. Though Mengsk tried to kill her using the xel'naga device, Jim Raynor intervened, allowing Kerrigan to destroy Mengsk with a blast of psionic energy. The resulting explosion destroyed the office, damaging the palace.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. End War In 2506, Korhal was invaded by Moebius Corps and their hybrid masters. While Dominion forces were diverted with the defense, Moebius Corps sent a strike team into the palace and stole the Keystone, and smuggled it out to Bennet Port.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Jim Raynor (In English). 2015. Amon's forces captured the palace and placed void shards outside of it with the intention of destroying Augustgrad. Corporal Faraday tasked allied forces with destroying the shards, and preventing the Imperial Sector's destruction. During the battle, Kimeran Pirates began to raid the area around the palace, and Faraday tasked the commanders with clearing them from the city.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Rifts to Korhal (in English). 2015-11-17. Defenders of Man Insurgency During the Defenders of Man Insurgency after the feral zerg attack on Tyrador IX, Dominion citizens began a large scale protest outside of Korhal Palace calling for Emperor Valerian Mengsk to step down. The Emperor was forced to evacuate the palace after protests started to escalate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Recollection (in English). 2016-08-02. Game Structure StarCraft In StarCraft: Brood War, Mengsk's palace is an ordinary command center that is the main target of both versions of the mission "Emperor's Fall." StarCraft II |fgcolor= |image=MengskPalace SC2-HotS Game1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Massive *Structure |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=15 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=3000 (Normal) 5000 (Hard/Brutal) |hpregen= |armor=3 |gun1name=Korhal Palace Gate |gun1strength=25 |gun1attacks=1 |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.25 |gun1range=12 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Mengsk's Palace appears in "The Reckoning," where its gate must be destroyed to finish the mission and the Heart of the Swarm campaign. In addition to high HP and armor, the gate is guarded by powerful long-range cannons. As the gate's health decreases, drop pods of Dominion reinforcements will be dispatched to aid in its defense. Mengsk's Palace appears again in the Co-op Missions map "Rifts to Korhal" behind the final cluster of void shards. It is able to be destroyed, but otherwise has no effect on the map.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rifts to Korhal (in English). 2018. References Category:Installations Category:Augustgrad